FUTURE US
by Yukiyuki del tempest
Summary: ini adalah cerita tentang masa depan , 20 tahun yang akan datang tentang anak-anak para vongola   maaf nggak , jago di summary  t for save and fem!hibari
1. Chapter 1

**SCUOLA SUPERIORE**

**della mia vita**

**BY : YUKIYUKI DEL TEMPEST**

**OoO**

**PRIMERA **

**CHAPTERA**

**NORMAAL **

**HUH**

" ahhh sekolah " kataku sambil memyisir rambut silverku dengan malesnya ehhh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku namaku adalah ayako hibari chiavallone kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa namaku ada 2 nama marganya nama jepang dan nama italia karna aku adalah blasteran jepang/italia ayahku dini chiavallone adalah orang yang sibuk sangat sibuk katanya dia adalah C.E.O alias boss chiavallone company , perusahaan ke2 terkuat di dunia setelah vongola perusahann tempat ibu bekerja sebagai salah satu dari para wakil C.E.O dan nama ibuku adalah kyouya hibari orang paling ditakuti sejepang bahkan tsunayoshi-jii bossnya ibu takut kepada ibu

" ahh aya-kyon cepatan " kata kira sawada anak tsunayoshi-jii dan kyouko-baa rambutnya adalah coklat hazelnut dan matanya adalah orange

" yaa kau beda banget ama ibumu yang gila disiplin itu lebih mirip ayahmu yang pemales " seru hinagiku gokudera anak hayato-jii dan haru-baa cewe ini adalah cewe yang hobinya cosplay rambutnya coklat tua dan matanya hijau

" hmm dasar pasangan yang kompak " aku meledek mereka memang benar kan mereka memang saling suka sudah dari duluu hahaha dan sekarang muka mereka berdua sudah merah kaya tomat hahaha

" hahhh kalian cepetan sihh nanti kita dimarahin lagi " kata keiichi yamamoto anak takeshi-jii dan nagi-baa dia adalah cowo idola dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan mata ungu

" ha… ha… ha… iiii kei-kun " kataku dengan muka yang memerah memang aku suka dengan kei-kun

" hahahaha tunggu aku aya-nee " kata zambo bovino anak lambo-nii dan i-pin-nee yang baru 6 tahun yang berambot hitam kribo

" hahay " kataku sambil mencomot rotiku

" mana ren-nii dan rin-nee " kataku sambil mencoba mencari kedua anak kembar itu

" ahh mereka sudah keluar duluan katanya ada meeting di OSIS " kata kira sambil menyeretku ke luar rumah memang rind an ren anak kembar anak mukuro-jii dan M.M-baa yang bisa membaca pikiran , melihat memori orang dan merasakan apa yang orang rasakan alias E.S.P, dan memang kami tinggal satu rumah , karna orang tua kami berteman dan katanya lebih mudah kaya gitu dan aman lah

" hah aku males sekolah nanti palingan kita dimarahin ama neru-sensei hah malesin " kataku sambil mengikat rambut silverku menjadi 1

" ahh aya-chan aku selalu ingin bertanya kenapa rambutmu silver seperti ayahku " Tanya hina sambil merapikan seragam kira yang berantakan banget ( turunan dari tsuna ) dengan telaten ( turunan telaten dari gokudera ) dasar pasangan bahagia ( ? )

" ehh katanya rambutku ini bukan silver tapi abu-abu katanya aku mendapatkannya dari kakek moyangku yang hidup 400 tahun lalu orang dari kepolosian dan interpol , orang prancis bernama alaude kayaknya " jelasku sambil menyisir rambut zambo dan sesekali menemukan permen aku bingung dari mana ia muat menempatkannya disana

" hahaha kau jadi blasteran jepang , italia dan prancis dong kyou-chan " kata hinagiku sambil ketawa renyah ( asal haru { mungkin } )

" hmmm mungkin hahahahaha " kata ku lalu kami ketawa sangat kencang sampai perut kami sakit tapi saat kami sampai ke tikungan sepi di sebelah tangan semua yang kami alami berubah 360 derajat

Yuki : yoo , ini fanfic pertama yuki , jadi mohon bantuannya ya

Tsuna : terima kasih , author-san , sudah membuatku menikah dengan kyoko , impianku tercapai.

Gokudera *muncul tiba-tiba*: selamat jyuudaime impianmu terwujud

Yamamoto*muncul bareng gokudera*:hahaha , selamat juga tsuna , dan aku disini bareng chrome-chan ya *mesum mode:on*

Chrome , tsuna , author dan mukuro (?) sweatdrop

Yuki : ehh , tsuna sebutin DISCLAIMER-nya

Tsuna : baik , yuki-san tidak mempunyai KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! , yuki-san hanya mempunyai OC saja .

Kei , ayako , kira , hina , rind dan ren *tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja* : REVIEW PLEASE

Yuki : bener kata mereka , REVIEW PLEASE , dan nge-FLAME apaan sih


	2. Chapter 2

BONUS 1

HOW DOES DINO MANAGE TO MARRY HIBARI ?

OoO

" oiii haneuma " kata kyouya sambil mengerjakan paperworknya yang setumpuk container itu

" napa kyou-chan " kata dino sambil meluk meluk gajde gitu

" lepaskan haneuma " kata kyouya sambil mengeluarkan tonfa kramatnya itu

" nggak mau kyouya wangi , imut dan manis " katanya sambil menjilat leher kyouya

" hmm haneuma hentikan ato aku kugigit sampai mati " kata kyouya sambil menonjok perut dino dan untungnya bagi dino yang membawa foto , rekaman, dan video bawahannya itu bisa menghindar dengan baik dan akhirnya mereka sparring deh

OoO

" nee kyouya " kata dino sambil menghindari serangan kyouya

" hmm " jawabnya singkat , padat dan jelas

" ayo kita bikin taruhan kalau aku menang kamu harus mengabulkan semua yang aku minta setuju nggak " kata dino dengan smirk yang selicik reborn dan semesum mukuro

" hmm boleh tapi aku nggak akan kalah " kata kyouya pede tapi belum apa-apa cambuk dino sudah melilit kaki dan menjatuhkan perempuan yang pemarah dan agak Spartan itu

" nahh aku menang kyouya " kata dino dengan smirk alias senyum mesum kaya mukuro

" nahh bikin ini cepet haneuma apa permintaan mu " kata kyouya sambil berdiri tapi saat dia sudah benar benar berdiri dia dicium oleh dino dengan kasarnya

" hmmmm hhaaaa nneeeuuuuuuu maaaaaaaai" katanya dengann suara yang melengking dan setelah itu dino langsung membungkuk dan mengeluarkan kotak dari celananya dan langsung memegang tangan kyouya

" hibari kyouya , vongola anello del nuvole maukah kau menikahiku " katanya dengan muka serius ke arah kyouya yang sudah speechless

" hmm i..y…a,d~i~n~o " katanya dengan berurai air mata dan agam melengking-lengking gitu ( GADJE )

" ehh kyouya " kata dino dengan bingung

" iya , aku jawab iya dino " katanya dan dino langsung memakaikan cincinnya di tangan kyouya dan berbisik " ti amo , mi amore "

TO BE CONTINUE

OoO

Yukiyuki : ahhh akhirnya selesai juga , walaupun adegan ciuman ama pas hibari ngomong agak jelek mohon tetap di review ya

**Balasan review :**

**Chin-varia-san : soalnya kalau bukan ama chrome ama siapa lagi , kan haru dah sama gokudera , masa jomblo sih , kalau jomblo berarti nanti yamamoto ikut klub IJOLUMUT dong :D**

**Nesnez wew : hmmm , walaupun chapter ini nggak terlalu panjang , tapi ya lumayan menurut seorang temen lah **

**Dan buat semua thanks buat reviewnya ya , yuki sekarang juga nerima flame atau ide**

**TETAPI REVIEEW PLEASEEEE**


End file.
